The Neurobiology of Disease Teaching Workshops have been held for the past three years in association with the annual meeting of the Society for Neuroscience. They are aimed at young basic scientists to begin to introduce them to the diseases of the nervous system. Up to 100 students attend each year (PhD students, MD-PhD students, students, post-doctoral fellows, neurology residents and a small number of faculty). The work shop covers two major diseases or disorders each year, and consists of patient presentations, "core" lectures covering relevant clinical and basic science information small group discussions, special technolgy sessions and presentations dealing with the impact of these diseases on patients and their families. A faculty of approximately 20 is gathered for each workshop from outstanding researchers and clinician-researchers in the fields covered. The topics for the 1983 Workshop will be Pain and Affective Disorders.